<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trigger the cock back by thunderylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965842">trigger the cock back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee'>thunderylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Shots, Canon Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, milk-chan is a queen, the 8th stage of grief is porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly 3nin NEWS meet at Koyama's place to bond or whatever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa, Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trigger the cock back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i guess this is our new normal. i'll get used to it, eventually. title from the new blackpink song that i bet shige is playing at top volume rn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koyama has a hard time looking at Massu after the An-An comes out (pun intended), but it’s his own damn fault. He certainly didn’t have to rush out and buy it, rocking full disguise in the heat of summer lest anyone recognize him, and he didn’t have to download HQ shots to his phone from a password-protected Chinese website either.</p><p>He’d thought he was over this...not exactly a crush but it’s not purely physical attraction either. Koyama sees good-looking people all the time and has been with more than his share of them, but Massu has always been this sexual enigma that shut down any discussion of his private life while looking like <em>that.</em> It makes Koyama’s mind spin on a regular day, let alone when something like this happens.</p><p>It’s also a very welcome distraction from the world right now; Koyama would much rather be horny than upset.</p><p>Massu looks just as good lounging on his couch in an oversized T-shirt and baggy shorts, the three-dimensional person <em>much</em> better than any magazine shoot. It’s the first time the three of them have gotten together in person since recording the Happy Live, their managers all agreeing that they need to bond or whatever after the latest defection.</p><p>That just means Shige brought the top-shelf whiskey, which Koyama doesn’t even like but drinks anyway, because it hits <em>fast</em> and it’s nice to forget reality for a while. Shige’s an expert at avoidance and engages them in irrelevant conversation until he gets drunk, when he goes on a shit-talking rant that has Koyama’s eyes wandering because he hasn’t reached that stage of grief yet.</p><p>“At least the dressing room will be peaceful now,” Massu says as he reaches down to scratch his stomach, his shirt riding up a bit in the process. “Koyama, you still with us?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Koyama says quickly, shaking himself out of his fantasies. Even in his inebriated state, he meets Massu’s eyes and knows he’s busted. “Sorry.”</p><p>“For what?” Massu asks. His voice sounds curious, but his stare is nothing but knowing.</p><p>“For undressing you with his eyes,” Shige jumps in, and Koyama makes a sound between a scoff and a squeak. “You are very obvious, Kei.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Koyama says again, his face heating up from more than the alcohol as he bows his head.</p><p>“I’ve been getting that a lot lately,” Massu says flatly.</p><p>“You didn’t do that photoshoot for people to <em>respect</em> you,” Shige points out, and Massu cuts his eyes so hard that Shige busies himself with his whiskey.</p><p>“It’s okay if<em> you</em> look,” Massu says, and Koyama snaps his head up so fast he almost gives himself whiplash.</p><p>“Which one of us are you talking to?” Shige asks over the rim of his glass, where he’d paused mid-sip.</p><p><em>Now</em> Massu looks surprised as he looks back and forth from Koyama to Shige and back again. “Do I have to choose?”</p><p>“No,” Koyama and Shige says unanimously, then exchange a<em> look</em> that has Koyama feeling ten years younger.</p><p>Their attention is drawn back to Massu when he casually pulls his shirt over his head, displaying what has been plaguing Koyama for much longer than a few days. He manages to catch his jaw before it drops, which is more than he can say for Shige, who up until this moment Koyama thought had no interest in Massu like that.</p><p>When Koyama finally manages to drag his eyes back up to Massu’s, the other man is looking at him expectantly. Koyama’s not sure what he’s waiting for, though his fingers twitch in hope.</p><p>“Do you only want to look?” Massu asks.</p><p>Something akin to a sob sounds from Shige’s general vicinity, but Koyama still has enough of his right mind to assess the level of brown liquid in Massu’s glass. “How much have you had to drink?”</p><p>“Look at you, being the responsible one,” Massu teases him, lifting up his glass so Koyama can see it better. “This is only my second, and I could probably still drive.”</p><p>“I am wasted,” Shige announces needlessly. “But I could show you some timestamped documents that more than prove consent.”</p><p>“Gonna save <em>that </em>bit of information to bring up another time,” Massu replies, looking as amused as Koyama feels. “What about you, Koyama? How do I know you really want this?”</p><p>“I’ve been jerking off to your An-An spread for three days,” Koyama admits, his cheeks now on fire while Massu’s eyebrows rise into his hairline.</p><p>“That’s strangely flattering, coming from you,” he replies. “Also, I don’t much mind that mental image.”</p><p>That has Koyama blushing for another reason, and at this point he may as well just accept that his face is going to be red for the time being.</p><p>“Are you two gonna do something, or do we have to play Truth or Dare like teenagers?” Shige demands, slurring so much that Koyama takes his glass right out of his hand. “The fuck, Kei. You’re cutting me off?”</p><p>“Do you <em>want</em> to have whiskey dick?” Koyama asks seriously.</p><p>Shige’s angry face falls. “Good looking out.”</p><p>“You two have been together like this before, right?” Massu asks suddenly, and Koyama almost spills the rest of Shige’s drink on his lap. “I’m not an idiot, I just never cared to know before.”</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Shige says slowly, and Koyama nods his agreement. “And Koyama has a lot of feelings.”</p><p>Koyama elbows him and really does slosh some of the whiskey on his pants, but if things are going where he thinks they’re going he won’t be wearing them much longer. He leans forward to place the glass on the table next to his own, and before he can sit back up Shige shoves him forward with both hands, right toward Massu’s seat.</p><p>“Oof,” Massu says as Koyama unceremoniously falls into his lap. “Hello.”</p><p>“Hi,” Koyama answers distractedly, his attention honing in on all of the bare skin beneath him. He’d landed with his hands on Massu’s biceps and moans out loud when he tightens his grip and feels the firm muscles. “Is this really okay?”</p><p>Massu stares into his eyes like he’s searching for something, then nods. “We need this.”</p><p>Koyama kisses him. Massu gasps against his lips but doesn’t take long to catch up, wrapping his arms around Koyama’s waist and clutching onto his back as he kisses back fiercely. Koyama melts into it, his hands dropping to touch what he’s only fantasized about for so long, one palm below the collarbone while the other feels the ridges and dips of those chiseled abs.</p><p>“Mm,” Massu hums against Koyama’s lips. “That feels good.”</p><p>“I could touch you all night,” Koyama replies, and Massu lures their mouths back together, flicking his tongue until Koyama lets him in, and then Koyama’s the one gasping as their kiss deepens.</p><p>“Do you have any tequila?” Shige calls out from the kitchen, and Koyama’s distraught enough by the prospect of Shige drinking more that he tears himself away from Massu.</p><p>“You don’t need any tequila!” he hollers back, then realizes he probably doesn’t need to be that loud. “I don’t have any anyway,” he adds in a much more respectable volume.</p><p>“It’s not for me,” Shige says, stumbling a bit as he returns to the living room with a frown. “It’s for you.”</p><p>“I don’t need any either!” Koyama exclaims.</p><p>Shige plops down right on the hardwood floor, staring up at both of them with a big grin. “You should do a body shot off of his abs.”</p><p>Koyama inhales sharply at that, but a glance toward Massu shows him looking contemplative.</p><p>“You can use whiskey for that, right?” is all Massu says.</p><p>Shige’s eyes are so hooded they’re almost closed, but what Koyama can see of them are sparkling deviously. “You in, Kei?”</p><p>Before Koyama can remember how to speak, Massu picks him right up with minimal effort and places him gently on the arm of the chair, then stands up and makes his way to the couch. Both Koyama and Shige watch in rapt attention as he stretches out on his back, arms up behind his head, and their harsh exhale is simultaneous.</p><p>“Your hand is probably steadier than mine,” Shige breathes out, conspiratorially like this is some kind of covert operation.</p><p>Koyama accepts the bottle and peers at Massu’s chest. “Do I just pour it in his belly button?”</p><p>Massu makes a face at that, but he doesn’t move to call it off. Shige mumbles something about Koyama being an idiot and shoves him again, but Koyama manages to get to his feet and crosses the short distance to where Massu’s waiting for him with dark eyes and flushed skin.</p><p>There’s not that much depth to Massu’s belly button, but the surrounding muscles are concave enough to contain the whiskey, though it’s probably not a whole shot. That’s for the better, Koyama thinks as he watches Massu try not to squirm at however this feels for him, and Koyama licks his lips as he slowly lowers himself down Massu’s body.</p><p>He realizes in the first second that licking it up will take forever, like when his cat drinks from the milk saucer, so he switches to slurping. Immediately, fingers are in his hair, twisting like he’s slurping something <em>else</em>, and Koyama leans down enough to feel a hardness against his collarbone.</p><p>Massu makes a beautiful noise that has Koyama wanting to hurry up and drink all the whiskey so he can move further down, but no sooner had he thoroughly tongued Massu’s belly button to make sure he got it all than those fingers are pulling him back up. He easily adjusts to licking Massu’s tongue instead, struggling to straddle Massu’s waist on the limited space of his couch cushions.</p><p>“Let’s go to my room,” Koyama gets out, a rare streak of bravery surging through him with such a beautiful, willing body beneath him.</p><p>In response, Massu lifts him up again, this time all the way to his feet. Massu only sways a little bit as he stands up, and both of them look at Shige still on the floor. “You coming?” Massu asks skeptically.</p><p>“I’m gonna pass out,” Shige tells them both. “You two have fun. I’ll come join in the morning.”</p><p>Koyama instantly shifts into mother mode, making up the couch and forcing an entire glass of water down Shige’s throat. “You drank too much,” he chides him.</p><p>“I’m <em>sad</em>,” Shige replies, pouting with his eyes closed, and Koyama kisses him on the forehead. “What are you doing? Go get laid.”</p><p>“You’re the baby now,” Koyama whispers, and Shige pushes him away with a grunt.</p><p>Massu looks amused when Koyama returns his attention to the half-naked man standing in his hallway, patiently waiting for him. Satisfied that Shige just needs to sleep it off, Koyama reaches for Massu’s hand and leads him to the bedroom, where Milk stretches out across the bed and gives them an unimpressed look for waking her up.</p><p>“Get down, Milk-chan,” Koyama says gently, and Milk just paws at him. “Come on, I play with you all the time. I’m gonna play with Massu now.”</p><p>Massu’s deep chuckle tickles the back of his neck as Massu loops his arms around Koyama’s waist from behind. “Negotiating with the boss?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Koyama grumbles, but there’s no malice behind his words. Inevitably, he just picks Milk up and places her outside the room, closing the door before she can sneak back in. “She’ll realize Shige is out there and be entertained bothering him.”</p><p>He turns back to Massu and sees in those eyes how much he wants this, what had previously just been a one-sided infatuation is now mutual, and Koyama closes the distance between them and kisses him hard, squeezing the muscles of Massu’s upper back while he navigates them toward the bed.</p><p>This time Massu tugs at Koyama’s shirt and does some exploring of his own once it’s out of the way, Koyama’s knees settled on either side of Massu as he ravishes him in his own bed. Then Massu grabs him by hips and pulls him closer, both of them moaning out loud when their lower halves make contact. Massu’s still hard but so is Koyama, the friction so good that he can’t stop grinding once he finds a good angle.</p><p>“Massu,” Koyama gets out between kisses. “What do you want me to do to you?”</p><p>“I want you to call me by my fucking name,” Massu answers, and Koyama’s eyes fly open to see Massu regarding him a little sadly. “Like this, using our family names is impersonal, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Koyama agrees, pressing another kiss to Massu’s lips before mouthing his way down Massu’s neck. “Takahisa.”</p><p>“That’s better.” Massu’s moan vibrates on Koyama’s lips as Koyama continues down to his chest, pausing to lick a nipple. “Ah, that feels good.”</p><p>“You like this?” Koyama asks needlessly, flicking his tongue along the hard bud just like he’d imagined so many times.</p><p>“Yes,” Massu answers, his breaths heavy enough to stroke Koyama’s ego as he moves over to the other nipple. “Please touch me, Keiichiro. I don’t do this very often with other people, so I’m not used to waiting for relief.”</p><p>That’s probably the most personal thing Massu has ever told him, but Koyama’s more focused on the insistence in Massu’s voice. “I like the way you say my name.”</p><p>Massu moans out loud when Koyama drops his hand between them, rubbing at the bump in Massu’s shorts that pushes back desperately, which just makes Koyama want it in his mouth even more. He’d been thinking about it since the body shot, and he gives Massu plenty of time to stop him as he kisses down Massu’s abs and unfastens his shorts.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Massu hisses as Koyama sucks the head past his lips before it’s all the way out. “Keiichiro. Kei-chan. Please don’t stop.”</p><p>Koyama wouldn’t dream of stopping, shoving down the rest of Massu’s clothes as he takes the length into his mouth. Those fingers return to his hair, half gentle and half rough as Koyama starts to move, still tipsy enough to just do what he wants instead of worrying about messing it up.</p><p>Massu keeps saying his name and Koyama keeps loving it, sucking down more and more of Massu’s cock until he feels it hit the back of his throat. He gets even hotter, like this is stimulating him at all, though reducing this person to a moaning mess in his own bed is good enough. As it is, he has to fight not to rub against the mattress because he doesn’t know what else Massu might want from him tonight.</p><p>Just the thought of having the hard mass in his mouth stretching out another part of him has him nearly choking on his own moan, hands flying up Massu’s abs and down his thighs that start to shake. He must be close. Koyama’s only disappointed for a second, then throws himself into giving Massu a mind-blowing orgasm that’s so loud it rattles his brain.</p><p>Koyama swallows, already grinning when he lets the shrinking length fall from his lips and looks up at Massu for praise. Massu’s bright red, lips parted and chest heaving as he gasps for air, but his eyes are doting and both hands tremble as they reach down to cradle Koyama’s face. He pulls with no strength and Koyama pushes himself up, stretching out alongside Massu as Massu kisses him, undoubtedly tasting himself on Koyama’s tongue.</p><p>Koyama can’t wait anymore; he shoves his hand into his own shorts and wraps it around his cock, tugging fast and hard while Massu drinks down his moans. It only takes a few seconds for Massu to pull back and realize what he’s doing, but he doesn’t make any move to get him to stop and just kisses along his jaw and neck.</p><p>“It’s so fucking hot to watch you do that,” Massu whispers into his skin, and it gets Koyama there faster. “You gonna come for me, Kei-chan?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Koyama gasps, and Massu lowers himself to suck on a nipple. “Oh my god, Taka—I’m coming.”</p><p>Massu groans lower than Koyama does as Koyama lets go, jerking for a good number of seconds afterward. Massu’s hands on his back make it even better, rubbing comfortingly like an orgasm is something stressful, and Koyama’s laughing while still unconscious.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Massu asks, grinning as he guides Koyama into a kiss that seems to displace his soul after such an intense release. “Mm, I’m so glad we finally did that.”</p><p>“Finally?” Koyama repeats.</p><p>“You’re not the only one who’s been looking,” Massu tells him, and Koyama feels his heart twist for approximately three seconds before he passes out.</p><p>When he wakes up, there’s a body on either side of him, and he naturally gravitates toward Shige’s scent. He finds his face in Shige’s shoulder and stretches up to press a sleepy kiss to his neck.</p><p>“’Morning to you too,” Shige mumbles, his already deep voice even lower, and Koyama’s fully turned on before he’s even awake. “Did you have fun last night?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Koyama answers, gaining enough brain power to tell his arm to wrap around Shige’s waist. “We gonna have fun this morning now?”</p><p>“After you wash last night off of you,” Shige tells him, all but kicking Koyama out of his own bed while he snuggles up to a still-sleeping Massu. “I already helped myself to your shower, thanks.”</p><p>Koyama thinks about giving him a hard time, but he does feel pretty gross. Ten minutes later, he returns to his bed squeaky clean and minty fresh to see Massu pinning Shige’s arms behind his head, and it’s hotter than any porn Koyama’s ever seen.</p><p>“Oh good, the shower is free,” Massu says, abruptly rolling off of Shige much to Shige’s discontent. “I brushed my teeth in your kitchen sink, but that’s as far as I could get.”</p><p>Koyama starts to point to where he keeps the towels, but Massu grabs his face and kisses him so hard he loses his balance. Luckily, the wall is right there, though Koyama still falls to the ground the instant Massu lets him go, whistling all the way to the bathroom.</p><p>“I don’t know what we got ourselves into,” Shige says, hanging over the edge of Koyama’s bed looking just as disheveled as Koyama feels, “but I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>In response, Koyama uses Shige’s outstretched arm to hoist himself back into bed and easily curls up into Shige’s embrace. This is comfortable, even if they’re both breathing heavy with hearts racing, but there’s an unspoken agreement to wait for Massu before they continue anything.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before their third returns, completely naked with his hair still a little wet. Koyama would be ashamed at the whimper that escapes his lips if Shige wasn’t clinging to him more tightly, the pair of them watching in anticipation as Massu crawls onto the bed.</p><p>Of course, Koyama remembers everything that happened last night, but it’s different now that he’s stone cold sober and truthfully a little hungover. He’s already shuddering everywhere Shige touches him, which is currently along his arms, and Massu’s barely within reach before Koyama’s grabbing for him and pulling him close.</p><p>Massu doesn’t kiss him right away, just lifts a hand to push Koyama’s bangs out of his face, knuckles lingering on his cheek. It’s so gentle that Koyama smiles, easily adjusting to being sandwiched by his members, and he gasps when Massu really does kiss him. Much slower than last night, more sensual, and Koyama’s body wakes up <em>real</em> fast, every cell yearning to finish what he started last night.</p><p>“I want you,” he says clearly, forcing his eyes open to look at the hooded ones staring back at him, and even just saying the words has his skin burning with arousal. “Inside me.”</p><p>It’s Shige who inhales sharply at that, while Massu just nods and lowers his hands down Koyama’s hips. “How do we do this with three people?”</p><p>“You two go first,” Shige answers, adjusting his embrace to include both of them when Massu rolls on top of Koyama. “I like to watch.”</p><p>Koyama’s thighs part automatically as Massu settles between them, and Massu drags his knuckles along the sensitive skin. It’s so gentle that Koyama shudders, moaning softly when Massu moves up to curl those fingers around his cock.</p><p>There’s some rummaging around in the background and Shige drops a few items on the bed next to them, one of which Massu snatches right up and starts to coat his fingers. Koyama literally buzzes in anticipation, but still jumps when Massu’s fingertip pokes between his legs, so sharply that Shige rubs just above his knee to calm him down.</p><p>“You okay?” Massu asks, and Koyama nods as fast as he dares with his headache. “Let me know if I do it too hard. I get carried away sometimes.”</p><p>Shige hums at that, which vibrates Koyama’s neck and has him reaching for both of them, pressing as close as he can. None of them are wearing clothes and it’s still not close enough, even when Massu gets his finger inside and starts to stretch him out. Koyama’s so relaxed and pliant that he opens right up, rocking a little as he gets used to Massu’s touch, and Massu kisses him softly as he slips in another finger.</p><p>The whimpers that fall from Koyama’s lips are beyond his control, but Shige’s kissing his neck while Massu kisses his lips and the combination is overwhelming. A third finger and Koyama’s fisting the sheets, arching when Massu grazes the good spot, and Shige helps him lift his knees when Massu leans back to roll on a condom.</p><p>“I’m a little jealous of you right now,” Shige says, and Koyama preens at him. “You don’t think you could turn around and give it to me, do you?”</p><p>“At the same time?” Koyama asks, his voice cracking. “I won’t last long enough to make it worth getting you ready.”</p><p>“Disappointing,” Shige mutters, and Koyama sticks his tongue out like the mature adult he is. Naturally, Shige sucks it into his mouth, demanding Koyama’s attention for as long as it takes Massu to poke the head of his cock between Koyama’s legs.</p><p>Koyama hisses as Massu pushes in, but Massu doesn’t rush. Hands are all over Koyama, rubbing his muscles and stroking his skin until Massu bottoms out. It’s Massu who shudders on top of him, moaning deeply as he clutches onto both Koyama and Shige, and all three of them make varying noises as he starts to move.</p><p>Koyama’s head flies back on the first thrust and stays there, Shige latching onto this neck in a way that would be worrisome if Koyama were concerned about getting in trouble for marks. Right now, all he cares about is Massu stretching him in the most intimate way while he’s in Shige’s arms and <em>this</em> is the closeness he’s been craving for much longer than the past couple days.</p><p>“You okay?” Massu asks again, but this time his voice is a little choked and Koyama manages a noise of affirmation in lieu of actually lifting up his head. “You feel so good, Keiichiro.”</p><p>If Koyama had thought his name sounded nice before, it’s nothing compared to right now with Massu slowly pounding into him. Shige seems to like it too judging by the way he’s grinding against Koyama’s thigh, his own breath getting increasingly heavier on Koyama’s neck.</p><p>One of Koyama’s hands detaches itself from Massu’s back and it takes a couple tries for Koyama to weave it between himself and Shige, to the point where Shige laughingly asks him what he’s trying to do until there are fingers wrapped around his cock. His appreciative moan has Massu thrusting a bit harder, which fuels Koyama to snap his wrist faster, igniting a cycle of pleasure that Koyama wants to repeat as long as he can.</p><p>“You’re so fucking hot, Kei,” Shige gasps, pressing the words into Koyama’s skin as he tries to kiss everywhere he can reach. If Koyama’s memory serves him, Shige’s mouth gets progressively filthier the closer he gets to finishing. “I love watching Massu give it to you like this.”</p><p>“You too?” Massu huffs. “You know my goddamn name, Shigeaki.”</p><p>“I love watching <em>Takahisa</em> rail you within an inch of your life,” Shige corrects, followed by a moan that goes right up Koyama’s spine as he swipes the head of Shige’s cock with his thumb. “<em>Oh</em>, Kei. Keep that up and I’m gonna come all over you.”</p><p>“That’s the plan,” Koyama gets out, and Massu’s the one to moan at that. Koyama lifts his hand to find Massu’s hair drenched with sweat, plastered to his face, and Koyama does his best to push Massu’s bangs out of his eyes without opening his own eyes. “You feel so good, Taka.”</p><p>“So do you,” Massu replies, and Koyama’s whole body jerks when Massu angles just right. “You gonna touch yourself for me again?”</p><p>Shige makes a pleased noise at that, but Koyama just huffs. “What the fuck, you guys. There are <em>two</em> of you here. One of you can get me off.”</p><p>“But it’s hotter to watch you do it,” Shige tells him, following his lips on Koyama’s neck with a quick nip of his teeth that has Koyama gasping out loud. “It’s not fair that you do it for Taka and not for me.”</p><p>“<em>Fine</em>,” Koyama grumbles, purposely letting go of Shige’s cock in favor of his own, and as expected Shige lets out a loud whine. “I can’t do us both at the same time. I’m not that coordinated.”</p><p>“I got you, Shige,” Massu says, and Koyama scoffs as Shige’s moans start back up again with Massu’s arm awkwardly wedged between them. “Is that good?”</p><p>“You can go a little faster,” Shige answers, rocking a little as he pushes into Massu’s hand. “You’re gonna come with me, right, Kei?”</p><p>Koyama starts to reply that he’s not there yet, he’s barely started stroking himself, but then Massu hits him just right and he quickly finds himself on the edge. “Yeah, let’s do it.”</p><p>Shige’s noises get higher, Koyama’s free hand covered by Shige’s on Massu’s back as the three of them move together, desperately chasing their peaks. Shige lets go first, but Koyama spills over his own fingers almost immediately after and then Massu jerks to a still on top of him.</p><p>“Don’t move yet,” Koyama says through his ephemeral bliss, rubbing Massu’s back when the other man starts to pull out, and Shige somehow manages to fit perfectly next to them. “I wanna savor this for a little while longer.”</p><p>“If you think I’m only doing this once, you are out of your mind,” Massu says clearly, leaning up enough to capture Koyama’s still-panting mouth in a kiss. “But we <em>all</em> need another shower.”</p><p>Koyama’s shower absolutely cannot fit three grown adults, but they make it work and return to a fluffy cat stretched out across the twisted sheets.</p><p>“Look who got her spot back,” Massu says, slinging his arms over both Koyama and Shige’s shoulders despite being the shortest one. “We know who the real master of this house is.”</p><p>As if on cue, Milk meows at them, and she’s so precious that Koyama can’t stop from flopping onto his bed and rubbing her belly. When he turns back to the door, both Massu and Shige are hunting for their clothes, and he frowns at the sudden ache in his heart.</p><p>“You don’t have to leave already,” he tells them, putting on his best pout. “I don’t want this to end yet.”</p><p>Shige looks like the only thing that’s stopping him from jumping back into bed is the cat, but Massu just hops into his pants and gives them both a grin. “This? This is just the beginning.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>